00 Xander
by KatBlue
Summary: Chap. 10 up. An AU. Mr. Harris is on a mission to find some information that will stop a fleet from attacking a small country. Buffy and Xander fic. Read and review. Complete.
1. 00 Xander Chapter 1

AU with Xander being someone that you wouldn't expect him to be. It's a mystery. You'll see.  
  
Xander walks into the office of his work place that looks like a regular corporate company, but it is not. He heads into his office and sits down on his chair. In an instant he is transported to another building. His chair turning around facing a pretty blonde with her hair up in a bun and wearing glasses.  
  
"Welcome Mr. Harris," says the blonde. "How was your day?"  
  
"Eventful," he replies as the blonde helps him put on a jacket.   
  
"Follow me Mr. Harris," she says.  
  
"As you wish Ms. Maclay," says Xander following the blonde down a corridor. "Ms. Rosenberg will see you now." The blonde nods her to the red head in a white coat. She winks at her and turns to Mr. Harris.  
  
"Mr. Harris, a fax came in saying you destroyed my speedboat," says Ms. Rosenberg.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that," says Xander. "I ran into a little trouble and there was this bomb. It was either save the children's home or bye bye boat. You know which one I had to choose."  
  
"Right, Mr. Harris," She gave him a smirk and led him into another room. "This is your new mood of transportation. It's bullet proof, has around 50 different types of ammunition, and an mp3 player. I do expect it to come back in one piece." Xander gives her a smile then looks at the car.  
  
"Thanks Will," says Xander. "You're the best." He gives her a pat on the back and opens the car door.   
  
"You'll receive your mission once you have reached London, England," says another pretty girl in a black skirt and high heel boats carrying a clipboard. "From there you'll meet Rupert Giles aka 'The Watcher'. He will direct you to your task and how to achieve it. Good luck, Mr. Harris. Not that you need it."  
  
"I'm touched that you care Faith," says Xander with a grin.  
  
"It's not fair I want to go with you," says another pretty girl coming into the big room. Xander rolls his eyes and turns to the girl.  
  
"Dawny, you're not ready for the field," says Xander. "You need more training."  
  
"But dad," says Dawn whining.   
  
"Dawn I don't want to get into this right now," says Xander. "I'm on a mission now and I need to go." Dawn rolls her eyes at him and folds her arms.  
  
"You know she gets that from you," says Willow Rosenberg with a smile.  
  
"Honey, some day you'll get to go," says Xander. "But not today. I gotta go." Dawn goes over to her dad and gives him a kiss on the cheek.   
  
Then in front of the car two big doors open and Xander drives away so fast that he leaves marks on the ground.   
  
"That's my dad," says Dawn looking at Willow and Faith. "He's so cool."  
  
"Clean up on the lower deck," says Faith into her walkie-talkie. "Yes, again. That's Mr. Harris."  
  
************  
  
Mr. Harris arrives in London, England on schedule to meet Mr. Giles. Xander exits his car and shakes hands with the older man.   
  
"Have a drink?" ask Mr. Giles to Xander. Xander agrees and the two enter a bar down the street. They head to the bar and sit down. Mr. Giles hands over a folder to Xander. He grabs it and takes a look at the content.   
  
"You have there your invitation, your alias, and your exact target," Mr. Giles explains. "Do you own a suit?"  
  
"I own a few," replies Xander still looking at the paper.   
  
"You'll need it," says Mr. Giles. "It's a formal occasion. It's for the youngest daughter of the Duke of Rhode. She's just finished her schooling at the academy."  
  
"Great," says Xander. "I'll be gentleman." He slurps down his drink in one gulp and pats Mr. Giles on the back. "You have a good night."  
  
"Yes, you too," says Mr. Giles who is left wondering how Xander tossed the drink that quickly down. He looks at the cup and takes a whiff of it then nods his head. "Lemon and water." Mr. Giles pays the tab and leaves the bar.   
  
Xander arrives at his hotel room. His bags are already there and on the table is a note. As he takes off his jacket he begins to read the note.  
  
"I got you your favorite cologne made especially for you Factic Number 28," He read the letter from Faith. "Oh, and you'll need a gift for the Duchess. Inside the envelope." Xander takes the envelope and pulls out a golden locket with a diamond in the center.  
  
"That Faith, always thinking ahead of me," says Xander to himself. He nods his head and smiles. Xander puts the locket down on the table and unbuttons his shirt. He heads into the bathroom to wash up before the party.  
  
*******  
  
"It's Buckingham Palace," says Xander going up the steps of the palace. He passes the securities that are very much armed and ready. Following all the royals down a long hallway with a blue carpet that leads to the main room; a gigantic ballroom, Xander looks around to find the stairs. Xander heads to the bar to get a drink. He turns around to checks out the room.  
  
"Here she comes," says someone from the crowd. Everyone moves aside allowing the family to pass through.  
  
The father and mother came through first and the people bow their heads. Behind them comes their daughter accompany by a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. She is covered with a vial on her face.   
  
Xander pulls out his gift for the duchess, but then her eyes caught his making him put the small box away. He freezes and followers her as she is led to the middle of the ballroom. She turns around and the man next to her reveals her face.   
  
The beautiful girl is blonde with green eyes. Her golden hair looks like silk and caresses her face gently. The man beside her is her brother, William, who kisses her on the cheek and heads to one of the doors that lead to another room of the big house.  
  
Xander begins to walk closer to where the duchess stood. He is mesmerize by her and almost begins to forget why he is there. He quickly focuses back on the task, then backs away and heads through the crowd.   
  
The duchess, named Buffy, follows Xander with her eyes as he head to the stairs. The people interrupt her and she loses sight of him.  
  
Xander has a duty to fulfill. He sneaks up the stairs and pulls out a stick of gum. As he starts to chew it he then sees a circuit board. Then he sticks it onto the circuit board, which then starts to break down. The cameras go down. Xander heads into a room with a door that needs to be open with a code. Since the power source is down he is able to pick it without knowing the code. He enters the room and falls to the grown. Lasers are still on and he crawls on the floor to get to the desk where a computer sits. When he arrives to the desk he slowly gets up and puts on gloves. He begins to type some stuff on the computer. Then puts in some disk that takes the information from the computer.  
  
Suddenly he hears some people coming. He quickly gets what he needs at the nick of time and pops out the window without leaving a trace of anybody being in the room. William leads the group into the room and he smells an interesting scent.  
  
Out the window, Xander hangs on the balcony and jumps into the lower window. He enters the room of a girl with a lot of blue all around. He pulls his gloves off and stuffs them in his jacket. Xander looks around the room and sees a lot of trophies and medals on one side of the room. He then heads to the door and turns around to face the room.   
  
Suddenly he hears someone coming down the hall and hides behind the door. The door opens and closes quickly. He takes a deep breath and then sees a small ring on the floor and takes it. Xander exits the room and heads downstairs without being seen.  
  
Back downstairs, Buffy talks to many people. As she reveals a sweet smile she spots the man she saw earlier. She excuses herself and heads over to where she saw the man, but can not find him. She looks around.   
  
"How dose he do that?" she ask herself. She turns away then returns to the ballroom. As she walks into the middle of the ballroom she is tap on the shoulder by an unknown person. Buffy turns around and sees that it's that man that she noticed earlier. He bows his head and takes her hand. She curtsies and gives a smile. Xander pulls the box from his jacket and shows her the locket. He takes it out of the box and puts it on her then they begin to dance.   
  
*********  
  
"Check every bloody room," says William leading a search party for who ever short-circuit the cameras. "He has to be here somewhere." He looks out to the ballroom from the second floor and sees his sister dancing with some guy. William knows many of the guests and could not recall whom is the man dancing with his sister. He grows concern and heads downstairs.   
  
Buffy and Xander are on the dance floor dancing. From afar Xander sees William heading toward them. He swirls Buffy around and disappears into the crowd. Buffy turns around and looks all around.  
  
"Buffy are you all right?" ask William as he reaches her. She turns to him.  
  
"I'm fine," says Buffy. "What's going on?"  
  
"We had a break in," replies William.  
  
"Was anything taken?" she ask.  
  
"No," says William. "The cameras went down."  
  
"Oh," says Buffy surprised.  
  
"Who was that man?" ask William.  
  
"What?" says Buffy.  
  
"The man you were dancing with," says William. He looks at her and sees that she is wearing a locket around her neck. "Who gave you that?"  
  
"It was a gift," says Buffy.  
  
"From that man," says William. He sighs then nods his head.  
  
"I'm not a little girls anymore William," says Buffy. "I can take care of myself."  
  
Mean while outside Xander gets to his car and looks back at the palace giving a grin. He gets into the car and takes the disk out and pops it into his mp3 player that is also a CD-Rom. A little computer screen appears with Willow on the screen.  
  
"I've got it," says Xander to Willow. "I'm sending you the file right now."  
  
"Good job Mr. Harris," says Willow.  
  
"You gotta stop calling me that," says Xander nodding his head. Willow laughs. "It makes me feel old." When he finish sending the file he took the disk out and turn on the car. Unexpectedly some one knocks on his window. Xander lowers the window to see who it is. He is surprised and gives a smile. 


	2. 00 Xander Chapter 2

00 Xander Chapter 2. Xander is falling in love. So what else is new. Read the story. Enjoy.  
  
"Why do you always run off?" ask Buffy. Xander gives a grin. "I'm guessing you're not the formal party type, but we can go somewhere else that's more your style." Buffy leans against the car door.  
  
"Buffy!" calls William running down the steps with security guards.  
  
"Okay," says Xander. "Get in." Buffy enters the car and Xander speeds off before William is able to reach the car.  
  
As the car speeds up Buffy is not able to close the door. Xander driving with one hand uses his other hand to close the passenger door.  
  
"Hold on tight," says Xander. Buffy quickly puts on her seatbelt. She then looks back and sees the police on their tail. She looks at Xander with her wide green eyes.  
  
"I think they think you kidnapped me," says Buffy. Xander stays silent with his eyes on the road. "Did you kidnap me?"  
  
Xander sighs and turns the wheel abruptly. Buffy holds onto the handle on the door as Xander drives through a small one way road. She begins to breathe hard as she sees another car heading right toward them. Buffy covers her eyes. Xander makes a quick turn into a small alley. He drives into the back of a truck and the door closes behind them. The police drive by the truck as it starts to drive away.  
  
Inside Xander gets out of the car and opens the passenger door for Buffy who is still covering her face. He extends his hand to her and she takes a peek between her fingers. She lowers her hands and slowly puts her hand on his. Xander helps her out of the car and she sees that the truck is not your ordinary storage truck.  
  
"Xander not another one," says Oz aka Wolf. He nods his head and heads to the front of the truck. Xander gives him a grin as Buffy looks at him.  
  
"Mr. Giles the hotel please," says Xander to the driver. The driver nods his head. Xander then turns to Buffy. He gives her a big smile and she gives him a confuse look. "Here's the disk Oz." Xander hands the disk to Oz.  
  
"Great I'll destroy it," says Oz. "Willow got the file?"  
  
"Yeah, I sent it to her," replies Xander then turns to Buffy. "Why don't you sit down." Buffy is led to one of the sofas in the truck.  
  
When they arrive at the hotel Xander and Buffy get off the truck in an alley about a block from the hotel. Xander waves goodbye to both Oz and Mr. Giles as they drive away. Then it starts to rain. The two start to run to the hotel as fast as they could.   
  
The hotel is a very expensive hotel with people at the door giving them towels as they enter. Xander leads her to the elevators. Buffy starts feeling cold. Xander takes off his coat that is waterproof and puts it on her. She gives him a smile. Then they enter the elevator.  
  
As they enter the room, Buffy looks around the room and notices that it is the penthouse suite. Xander starts to take all his equipment from his pockets and puts them on the table. He then turns to Buffy who is still silent.  
  
"I'm sorry about all this," says Xander. "I didn't mean to drag you into this. I would take you back but your boyfriend will probably have me killed."  
  
"He's not my boyfriend," says Buffy. "He's my big brother. He's very over protected."  
  
"I see," says Xander. "I promise you I'll take home tomorrow. First thing."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking," says Buffy. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Xander Harris," he replies. "I'm not in liberty to tell you what I do or I'll have to kill you." He gives her a grin. She reveals a smile and Xander is fascinated by it.  
  
"You could take a shower if you like," says Xander. "Get out of those wet clothes."  
  
"Okay," says Buffy. "Could you help me out? I can't reach the back of this dress."  
  
"Sure," says Xander going over to Buffy. He slowly pulls down the zipper and follows the zipper with his eyes. "Um, there." Xander walks away from Buffy as she turns to look at him turn a little red. Buffy bites her lower lip then heads to the bathroom.  
  
When Buffy exits the bathroom she hears Xander taking to someone. She takes a peek through the crack of the door.   
  
"Honey I know," says Xander to the person on the phone. "I'll be home before that. Dawny, sweetie I'll be there I promise."  
  
"Are you going to bring me a souvenir?" ask Dawn. Xander smiles and sighs.  
  
"Yeah, I'll try," says Xander as he turns his head to the bathroom. Buffy quickly pulls away from the door. "I love you."  
  
"Love you too dad," says Dawn as they both hung up.  
  
Buffy comes out of the bathroom wearing a bathrobe and drying her hair with a towel. Xander looks at her and sees her walking in slow motion. Her hair flies around in the air dripping small drops onto the floor. His mouth opens a little then he quickly stops.  
  
"I took the robe if that's okay," says Buffy.  
  
"Oh, it's fine," says Xander. "I'm going to take shower. If you want room service you could..." Buffy goes over to the bed and sit down.  
  
"I'm fine," says Buffy. Xander heads into the bathroom to shower. Buffy hears the shower start to run and she quickly gets up from the bed and goes to Xander's cell phone. She looks at the call list.   
  
"Willow, Dawn, Tara, Faith, Jennifer, Sandra, Monica, Kasha, Mary..." Buffy reads. The list goes on. She looks toward the bathroom then back at the phone. "Oh my gosh he's a pimp." She puts the phone down and heads back to the bed.  
  
Xander comes out of the shower with a towel wrap around his waist. Buffy turns to look at him and her mouth starts to open wider. She follows him as he goes to his bag on a table. He pulls out a package.  
  
"Here," says Xander. "Got this on the plane." He hands her a bag that has all sorts of travel supplies.  
  
"Thanks," says Buffy. "So do you always pick up women every night?" Xander turns to look at her. He then looks at his cell phone and notices that it has been moved.  
  
"The girl on the phone was my daughter," says Xander out of the blue. Buffy's eyes bolt open. She thought 'how did he know.'  
  
"You have a daughter?" says Buffy. Xander nods his head. He grabs his wallet and shows her a picture. "She's so beautiful." Buffy smiles.  
  
"Yeah, these trips keep us apart a lot," says Xander. He sits on the bed next to Buffy.  
  
"Don't you get vacations?" ask Buffy.  
  
"Not really," says Xander. "I guess when I'm finish with my job I could take time to relax. That's my vacation." Buffy felt bad for him and moves closer to him.   
  
"I'm guessing your job is very strenuous," says Buffy. She goes up behind him and starts to message his back. "You're very tense." Xander is enjoying every minute. He turns around and looks deep into her green eyes. Her lips fall onto his and she slides down onto his lap. They begin to kiss passionately. Xander lays her down gently onto the bed and they, well you know what happens next.=) (Let's make a night to remember, lets make love soft and tender.)  
  
The next morning Buffy's head is on Xander's chest. Xander moves and looks at Buffy who is still asleep. He gives her a smile and pushes her blonde hair away from her face.  
  
Unexpectedly, the door crashes open and a bunch of officers enter the room. This wakes Buffy who is surprise to see her brother leading the officers. She pulls the covers up to cover herself.  
  
"Buffy gets some clothes on. You're going home," says William. She rolls her eyes at William and grabs the robe from the floor then puts it on. The officers go over to Buffy. "Take her home."  
  
"No! William he didn't kidnap me," says Buffy. William ignores Buffy and goes up to Xander. The officers grab Buffy and escort her out. Xander grabs his pants and pulls them up. He stands up and faces William. William gives him a look and punches him out.  
  
Xander is taken to the palace of the Duke of Rhodes where he meets Buffy's parents. The guards bring Xander in. He is only wearing a pair of pants and his chest is bare. Buffy's mom notices this and gives a smile. From down the hallway comes Buffy running into the room where Xander is. She's wearing a poofy dress.  
  
"He's the one. I saw some equipment that was able to extract material from the system. He also kidnapped Buffy," William explains to his parents.   
  
"He did not," says Buffy snapping at William. She rushes to Xander's side and sees that he is bleeding and touches his face ever so slightly.  
  
"I caught them..." says William unable to finish what he is about to say. Buffy looks at William. "Never mind."  
  
"Take him away," says the Duke.  
  
"No wait," says Buffy stopping the guards from dragging Xander away. She kisses him passionately and gives him a little tongue. As she parts away from him he looks at her. Then the guards take him away.  
  
Buffy glares at William then leaves to her room. William rolls his eyes and looks at his parents then nods his head. He goes to his sister's room to talk to her.   
  
In Buffy's room she is walking back and forth then she hears a knock on the door. She goes to get it and sees her brother. She gives him a grin and slams the door on his face.  
  
He knocks again and Buffy gets angry. She goes up to the door and opens it.  
  
"What do you want?" ask Buffy looking at William with an upset expression on her face.  
  
"Buffy," says William entering the room. He sighs. "I'm just trying to protect you is all." Buffy folds her arms and rolls her eyes at him again.   
  
"You don't know him," says William. "He took advantage of you."  
  
"He didn't," says Buffy. "I should know. I was there."  
  
"Did you know that he was the one that broke in last night," says William. "He took important information from us. It's information that could start a war." William walks over to the door and makes sure it is locked.  
  
"What kind of information?" ask Buffy curious to know.  
  
"Information kept from the Chinese," William explains as he walks toward Buffy. "We started some kind of counter attack and we blamed it on the U.S."  
  
"Why?" ask Buffy  
  
"Remember Pearl Harbor?" ask William to Buffy. Buffy nods her head with her eyes wide open. "Well, we were scared that something like that would happen to us."  
  
"That's great!" says Buffy walking back and forth. She nods her head and looks at William. "William, we can't leave him in there. He has daughter." William turns away and Buffy pulls him toward her.  
  
"I've got a plan," says Buffy her eyes becoming wide. "Get me a security guards uniform."   
  
"Why?" ask William raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Just do it!" says Buffy. 


	3. 00 Xander Chapter 3

00 Xander continues. The funny stuff comes next and review. And please enjoy!  
  
Down the corridor enters William with a security guard. The security guard is rather small for a man. The guard is wearing a hat that covers his face and he seems to hold his head down. The two head for the jail cells.  
  
Meanwhile in the jail cells, Xander looks around to see if there aren't any guards around. He then spits on his hand. From his mouth comes a key to the cell door. He received this strange but good gift from Buffy when the two were lip locking. He knew that her tongue wasn't supposed to be that cold and hard.   
  
Xander quickly tries to open the cell door as fast as he can. The lock click and he pushes the door open and exits the cell.  
  
Suddenly he hears someone coming down the hallway. He looks over his shoulder and re-enters the cell not closing it all the way.  
  
As the guards arrive to cell, Xander pushes the cell door on them. They are completely surprise by this and fall to the ground. Xander goes to one of the guards to take his gun when he notices that one of the guards is a girl.  
  
"Buffy," says Xander wondering 'what she doing in that security guard uniform'. He goes to her and helps her up.  
  
"You gave him a key," says William touching his nose as he gets up. Buffy shrugs.  
  
"Hey, what's going on in there?" says another security guard. The three look back down the hallway.  
  
"We so gotta get out of here," says Buffy as she turns her head back at William. "Here put this on." Buffy give Xander her uniform jacket.  
  
"Hit me," says William to Xander. Xander is confused and looks at Buffy. She is as confused as he is.  
  
"Just hit me," says William hitting Xander in the face then Xander hits back. William hits the cell door and falls to ground. Buffy gasp at this then she grabs Xander's hand and run towards the back exit.  
  
************************  
  
Once out of the building they find themselves in front of the garage. One of the doors is open and they head toward it. Then from behind the car is one of Buffy's butlers. Buffy tells him to give her the keys to the car, but the butler refuses. He recognizes Xander as one of the prisoners and he is surprised that Buffy is helping him escape.  
  
Buffy then grabs the gun from Xanders pants and points it at the butler. Xander and the butler are both surprise that Buffy would take it these measures to get a car.  
  
"Give us the key now," says Buffy.   
  
"Buffy I think we can handle this another way," says Xander.  
  
"Xander I'm not going to shoot him if that's what you think," says Buffy looking at Xander who is worry that Buffy might pull the trigger and shoot the old man. She raises the gun up to the sky.  
  
"The keys," says Buffy to the butler once more. The butler has the keys in his hands, which are shaking. She then fires the gun into the sky, which terrifies the butler. He drops the keys on the ground he runs like a maniac into the house.  
  
Then from the sky drops a little bird. Buffy looks at it.   
  
"Oh my gosh," says Buffy holding her hand over her mouth. "I killed it." Xander kneels down to the bird's side.  
  
"Buffy no you didn't," says Xander. Buffy kneels down next to Xander. "You only scratched him. See. He's alright." Buffy is relief as the bird flies away unharmed.  
  
"Um, give me that," says Xander taking the gun away from Buffy.  
  
They head towards the car. Xanders picks up the keys from the ground.  
  
"You know how to drive this?" ask Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, I can drive anything," replies Xander as he speeds away from the garage and out of the palace.  
  
******************  
  
At the palace Buffy's parents see a guard and William walk up to them. William explains that the intruder has escaped.  
  
The Duke nods his head and William bows his head. Then his mom goes to him and notices that he is bleeding and has black eye.  
  
"Call the nurse," says his mom, Joyce.  
  
"Mom I'm okay," says William.   
  
The Duke goes over to William and puts his hand on his shoulder. William bows his head as he usually does with his father.   
  
"He took the Mercedes," says William to his father. Then the nurse comes in and Joyce takes the towel the nurse carried and starts to clean up her sons face.  
  
William is really not a Duke. The Summer family, Hank and Joyce, adopted him when he was very young. It was before Buffy's parents ever had Buffy. They were in urgent need an heir and decided that adopting a boy would be for the best.   
  
Then Joyce became pregnant with Buffy. They had had a true heir but most heirs are supposedly boys. They still follow the old tradition. But the young boy was very much loved with his new family.   
  
The Summer family had fallen for the young William so much that they decided to keep him as their own and care for him as if he were a Duke. For he will be pronounced as Duke of Rhodes when the time comes. After all he is part of the family.  
  
"William, where's Buffy?" ask Joyce. William stays silent.  
  
*******************  
  
Later at the airport a black Mercedes drive through the runway. It heads over to a private jet. Xander burns the rubber and the pavement as he stops the car ten feet away from the stairs of the plane.  
  
He exits the car and opens the door for Buffy. They head for the plane.   
  
From inside comes Oz with a headset on. He comes down the steps.  
  
"I thought you weren't going to make it this time," says Oz.  
  
"You guys have very little faith in me," says Xander.  
  
Xander turns to Buffy and bows his head.  
  
"Thanks," says Xander holding Buffy's hands close to his chest. He sighs. "I've gotta go."  
  
"I want to go with you," says Buffy squeezing his hands. "I know that you took something from my family. It's some information that could start a war. My family kept a secret and they blamed it on the U.S. that started a war from China."  
  
"How do you know all this," ask Xander.   
  
"My brother he told me," says Buffy.  
  
"This information will stop China from invading the U.S.," says Xander.  
  
"And it will start an invasion in England," says Buffy.  
  
Xander looks away and tries to think about the situation in his mind.  
  
"Xander we've gotta go," yells Oz from the plane. Xander looks at Oz then back at Buffy. She looks at him with a worry expression and he grabs her hand tight. 


	4. 00 Xander Chapter 4

00 Xander Chapter 4. I hope that you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am. It was such a fun idea and I hope you guys can give me some reviews and ideas if possible. I'm very open-minded. Enjoy the adventure!  
  
Xander pushes her hands together and releases them. He turns looking towards the plane with the motors running blowing furiously. Buffy sighs and bows her head.  
  
Xander goes to her and lifts her chin up and kisses her. Oz from the plane watches as Xander sucks up all of Buffy's air. He releases her and looks at her with a grin. Buffy takes a breath and smiles.  
  
"Alright," says Xander extending his hand to her. She puts her hand on his. "Lets go." He grabs her hand and pulls her into the plane.   
  
"You are such a hopeless romantic," says Oz at the door as the two enter the plane. Oz nods his head and closes the door.   
  
"Thanks Oz," says Xander with a half smile. Buffy gives both Oz and Xander a smile before they take their seats for take off.  
  
They headed to the U.S. headquarters agency. As they enter the building from the inside hanger, they are greeted by three lovely women. Two of them obtain worry expressions.  
  
Then from behind the two comes the third 'woman', Dawn running up to Xander almost knocking him down. Xander hugs Dawny real tight. Buffy gives a smile and Dawn looks at Buffy.  
  
"Are you sure she's duchess?" Dawn ask when she sees Buffy. She then looks at her dad. Xander laughs a little and looks at Buffy who recalls what she's wearing.  
  
"Xander we were worried about you," says Faith.  
  
"WE," says Dawn. "We weren't worried. They were worried. I wasn't worried one bit. I knew you'd come through."  
  
"Willow did you finish decoding the file?" ask Xander.  
  
"Almost. Why?" says Willow.  
  
"No need," says Xander looking at Buffy. "The English have kept a secret, a counter attack that they did against China and blamed it on us. That's the big secret."   
  
"Oh," says Willow. She looks at Tara and shrugs. "Well, we can send this via fax to the emperor of China.  
  
"We'll get a quick response to that," says Faith. "Why don't you go...change. Make yourself more comfortable." Xander nods his head.  
  
He then leads Buffy down a corridor, which leads to his place.  
  
"This is it," says Xander. "Home sweet home." Buffy looks around.  
  
"You live in the same building," says Buffy.  
  
"Yeah," replies Xander.  
  
"Your work is really important isn't it," says Buffy.  
  
"Yeah it is," Xander replies.  
  
Xander sees that his luggage was brought to his room. He begins to search in his bag and finds a small ring that he had found in Buffy's room.  
  
"I believe this belongs to you," says Xander handing her the ring.  
  
"Where did you get this," ask Buffy recognizing the ring.  
  
"The other night," says Xander. "I kind of stumbled into your room."  
  
"How did you know is my room?" ask Buffy. "There is so many rooms in that palace."  
  
"I don't know," says Xander. " I guess I just knew. By the way, nice trophies." Buffy gives a half smile Xander then walks up to him and kisses him on the lips. They continue their lip locking until they heard a cough.  
  
"Um, dad. Willow just got in contact with the emperor," says Dawn not surprise to see her dad kissing yet another woman in his room. "She wanted you to talk to him." Xander looks at Dawn.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be right their," says Xander. "Ah, Dawn. Could you get Buffy some more comfortable clothes?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. This way," says Dawn. Buffy follows Dawn down the hallway and they enter another room.  
  
*****************  
  
"This is my room," says Dawn. She heads to some cupboards and pulls out some clothes that have been folded neatly. Dawn then hands it to Buffy.  
  
"Here. You could have these. We get tons of clothes everyday," says Dawn. "We don't need to go to the mall. It's like the Jetson's here, but we don't have flying cars...yet. I'm sure Willow could arrange that." Dawn gives a smile to Buffy.  
  
"So, you and your dad live here all alone?" ask Buffy. "What about your mom?"  
  
"My mom died when I was born," says Dawn.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," says Buffy.   
  
"My dad tells me she was beautiful," says Dawn imagining in her mind what her mother looked like. "He says I've got her eyes."   
  
"I'm sure you do," says Buffy with a smile.   
  
"Oh, you could change in the bathroom," says Dawn leading the way to the bathroom. Buffy enters the bathroom.  
  
"So, what did my dad tell you?" ask Dawn.   
  
"About what?" ask Buffy as she pulls a shirt over her head.  
  
"About himself," says Dawn.  
  
"What do you mean?" ask Buffy curious what Dawn was trying to get at.  
  
"Never mind," says Dawn. " I wonder if he brought one souvenir?"  
  
***********************  
  
Meanwhile in the control room, Xander enters to talk to the emperor via satellite.   
  
"So, it was the English who did it," says the emperor. "And you were able to get this information from..."  
  
"A source that will not be named," says Xander.  
  
"Very well," says the emperor. "Thank you for your information. We'll take care of the English ourselves."  
  
"Wait Emperor..." Xander calls. "This can easily be figured out. It's all in the past. Why fight something that occurred ten or twenty years ago? It's not worth it. Just let it rest."  
  
"Are you bargaining for the English Mr. Harris?" ask the emperor. Buffy and Dawn enter the control room and hear the last words the emperor said. Buffy goes up to Xander. She gives him a look saying 'what are you doing.'  
  
"I'm just saying that there may be another way around this situation," says Xander.  
  
"What do you propose Mr. Harris," says the emperor. Xander looks at Buffy then at Willow and Faith.  
  
"How about a truss," suggest Xander. "Why waste time invading another country when you can be doing something much more useful. Something for yourself."   
  
"You have point there Mr. Harris," says the emperor pondering about Xander's suggestion. "But I so enjoy invasions. It's like a party to me and those English deserve it." Buffy's eyes shot open and look at Xander.   
  
"Wait, no," says Xander.  
  
"Goodbye Mr. Harris," says the emperor as he switches off his communication device. 


	5. 00 Xander Chapter 5

00 Xander Chapter 5.  
  
The emperor of China will not show clemency to England and will invade that country full force. The Americans will help the English to fight the invasion.   
  
People from China and emperors this is all fiction so don't believe any crazy ideas I come up with in this fiction. Do enjoy!  
  
Xander decides to head to England to lead all agents from England and agents that will come from America to stop the invasion.  
  
"I want go with you," says Buffy to Xander as he turns to Oz.  
  
"Buffy I want you stay here," says Xander turning back to her. "I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"I want to help," says Buffy. "I can handle myself."  
  
"Fine," says Xander. Willow and Faith look at him. "Just don't give her a gun." Buffy glares at him and follows him.   
  
"Can I go too," says Dawn thinking she'd get away with it.  
  
"No!" says Xander, Willow, and Faith at the same time.  
  
"Gee sorry I asked," says Dawn backing away.   
  
They headed to England to help the English prepare for an invasion that has been delayed for many years. China will have their revenge upon the English.  
  
"Oz turn right," says Xander to Oz on the plane. Oz looks at him strangely. "Just do it." Oz follows orders and he turns right to fly toward China.  
  
"We're going to make quick stop," says Xander to Buffy as he heads to his seat.  
  
"Why?" ask Buffy. "Where are we going?"  
  
"China," replies Xander as he fastens his seat belt.  
  
************  
  
When they landed a whole bunch of security surrounded them. Oz, on the plane, had a gun ready to protect Xander and Buffy. Then all the security took out their guns, which were much bigger than that of Oz's.  
  
"There's no need for that," says Xander calmly. "We just want to see the emperor. I'm Mr. Harris. He knows who I am." The security put their guns down and tells the two to follow them. Oz remained in the plane.   
  
They lead them to some kind of throne room. The emperor enters from behind a curtain and greets Mr. Harris and his lovely companion.  
  
"Mr. Harris so good to see you," says the emperor. "Have you come to join my army?"  
  
"No," replies Xander in a cold tone. The emperor noticed it. "I've come to make a deal with you."  
  
"Oh Mr. Harris how funny you are sometimes," says the emperor. "You think you could do the impossible, but you can't. The English have asked for this and they shall receive their reward."  
  
"You can't do this. You don't know these people," says Buffy furious at the emperor. "They don't deserve to die for some stupid attack that happen many years ago."  
  
"Oh, but I can," says the emperor. " I have the power. It maybe stupid to you, but it is important to me. Mr. Harris is this what you bring me?"  
  
"She is right," says Xander. "There is no need to form a war out of this. You are making a big mistake."  
  
"The mistake that was made was by the English," says the emperor.  
  
"Be reasonable emperor," says Xander.  
  
"I am reasonable," replies the emperor. "You are on a thin line Mr. Harris. Don't push yourself off."  
  
"A deal," says Xander. "Anything. Ask."  
  
"Well, there's one thing," says the emperor looking at Buffy. "You'll do anything to stop the invasion on England, yet you are not English. What is it?"  
  
"I don't like violence," replies Xander. The emperor laughs.  
  
"I don't like it either," says the emperor with a snort. "That's why I'm make this as painless as possible for you. Deal taken."   
  
Suddenly a dart hits Buffy on the back of her neck and she falls to the ground. Xander's eyes widen and he tries to go down to reach her but he too has been shot twice. He drops down at the emperor's feet.  
  
"I love when people bow to me," says the emperor. "It makes me feel all superior you know. Take her to one of the rooms. And him toss him outside on the streets."  
  
***********  
  
"Xander wake up," says Oz to Xander as he wakes up back on the plane.   
  
"Buffy, Buffy, where is she?" says Xander trying to get up and pushing Oz aside.  
  
"I don't know you tell me," says Oz. "I found you on the streets with two darts on your back."  
  
"How long was I out?" ask Xander.   
  
"About an hour and half," replies Oz. "Do you remember anything?"  
  
"The emperor," says Xander. " He's got Buffy. We gotta save her."  
  
"Whoa, hold up," says Oz.   
  
"What?" ask Xander.  
  
"The emperor took Buffy without violence," says Oz.  
  
"Yeah," says Xander.  
  
"That's legal here," says Oz.  
  
"What!" yells Xander.  
  
"The emperor can take any girl he wants to bare an heir," says Oz.  
  
"Wait a minute," says Xander wanting Oz to rewind what he just said. "Bare an heir?"  
  
"Yep," says Oz. "He's going to get freaky with Buffy." A thump was heard. Oz turns around then looks down. On the floor he sees Xander.   
  
"Xander," he calls to him. "Are you okay?"  
  
***************  
  
Back at the emperor's palace Buffy is place in one of the many rooms for the emperor's mistresses. Buffy feels the darts being pulled from her neck by someone. Then in a couple minutes she wakes up and sees these women in robes leave the room.  
  
"Ouch, what a pain in my neck," says Buffy to herself. She takes a look around.  
  
Later out on the streets Xander and Oz head toward the emperor's palace to find Buffy and get her out. They first stop at a car rental place then at a supply store.   
  
As they reach the palace Xander decided to enter the simple way, which was through the front door. He walks over to the front door and is blocked by a big guy. Just by look of the man Xander knew he was unmatched.   
  
"You mind moving out of the way?" ask Xander hoping that he does what he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I do mind," replies the man folding his hands full of muscles.  
  
"Okay," says Xander backing away and turning around. He walks up to Oz.  
  
"We gotta do this the hard way," says Xander walking off. Oz follows him nodding his head.  
  
"I told you wouldn't get in like that," says Oz.  
  
Meanwhile in the throne room the emperor is talking to someone about his new catch.   
  
"She is a feisty one," says the emperor. "You'll like her very much. As soon she pops me out a baby boy then she's yours."  
  
"You are too kind master," says the man at the emperor's side. "May I see her?"  
  
"Of course Angelus," replies the emperor. "She's probably still sleeping."   
  
Angelus heads to the room where Buffy was put into. He opens the door gently and looks at her on the bed. The emperor is right she is sleeping. Angelus walks over to her to look at her face, which is covered with her golden locks of hair. He reaches down with his hand to touch her face. 


	6. 00 Xander Chapter 6

Chapter 6. 00 Xander must rescue Buffy from the evil kinky emperor. Can he get in without getting his ass wiped? Find out next on 00 Xander.  
  
Buffy quickly grabs Angelus' hand and twist it. She opens her eyes to see the man in extreme pain.   
  
"Ouch that hurts," says Angelus jerking back. Buffy lets his hand go.   
  
"Who are you?" ask Buffy in a commanding voice. Angelus doesn't answer and Buffy hits him for that in the nose. His nose starts to bleed. Angelus pulls back and looks at the beautiful blonde in front of him. "My name is Angelus." He touches his nose ever so slightly and his hand fills up with blood.  
  
"Angelus," says Buffy in disbelief. "Doesn't suit you."  
  
"My master thinks so," says Angelus. He wipes his nose with a cloth from his pocket.  
  
"You mean the emperor," says Buffy. Buffy gets off the bed and stands up in front of Angelus. "What does he want from me?"   
  
"He 'wants you'," replies Angelus.  
  
"Eww," says Buffy as she walks away from Angelus. "Gross. He's like 70.That's just wrong." She turns to look at Angelus as a bit of blood runs down his nose. He then begins to walk up to her.  
  
"He must have an heir for his throne to rule," Angelus explains. "It must be a boy. Following old traditions as usual. He hasn't had much luck. He's been through twenty-four mistresses and they all had girls. Perhaps you could be the one to give him a boy."  
  
"Oh, no way," says Buffy nodding her head. She walks to the other side of the room. "Listen up buddy. You tell him that if he doesn't let me go he is going to be in so much trouble." She walks up to Angelus pointing her finger at him as if she is scolding him for being bad and he backs off a little slowly.   
  
"What kind of trouble?" asks Angelus.   
  
"Big," says Buffy. "I'm talking mass destruction."  
  
Angelus looks at her in disbelief. He sighs then nods his head.   
  
"Mass destruction is what my master does best," says Angelus with a smile. "You two do have a lot in common."  
  
"No! We do not," says Buffy. "I don't take people for my own pleasure. He can just forget about whatever he has plan for me. He lays one hand on me and I'm..."  
  
"You have no choice," says Angelus.   
  
"Like hell I do," say Buffy. "Look I'm married. There's got to be a rule that your master can't take married women. Please tell me there is?"  
  
"There are rules," says Angelus.  
  
"And," says Buffy waiting for him to tell her these rules. Angelus looks at Buffy. Her innocence is breath taking to him and her will to escape is extraordinary. He does not wish her harm because he has fallen in love with her. Whether it is the truth or a lie that she is married his heart goes out her.  
  
"My master must be happy," says Angelus. "And his mistresses must happy too."  
  
"I'm so not happy," says Buffy.  
  
"My master is very strict," says Angelus. "Everyone most follow his orders."  
  
"You'll do anything for your master?" asks Buffy. Angelus nods. "Then get me out of here. Now."   
  
"Alright," says Angelus almost without thinking about it. Buffy is surprise that she convince him. "I've got a plan." He decides to help Buffy escape from the kinky cloches of the master/emperor.   
  
*************  
  
Angelus goes over to the door to see that no one is around. He returns to Buffy and looks at her. Buffy is confused by his thoughts and looks.   
  
"What do you want me to do?" ask Buffy.  
  
"Punch me really hard," says Angelus. Buffy looks at him with a strange expression.  
  
"What?" ask Buffy. "Why?" Angelus walks over to her.  
  
"It's part of my plan," says Angelus. "It's the only way I can get you out of here. I'll try to convince the master that you are violent and perhaps he won't desire you any longer."  
  
"Okay," says Buffy. "Are you sure about this?" Angelus nods his head and gets ready to be punch.  
  
"Ready?" ask Buffy. Angelus looks at her with a raise eyebrow. "Sorry. Here it goes."  
  
"Just do it," says Angelus.  
  
Buffy swings her right arm and hits Angelus really hard in the face. Buffy's punch is stronger than he had expected.   
  
In an instant Angelus goes flying out of the room and breaks the door from the room Buffy is being held. Buffy runs out quickly. She stops to see if Angelus is all right.  
  
"I'm fine," says Angelus pushing her away. "Go!"  
  
Some of the mistresses see this and begin to scream. This alerts the master in a hurry. He rushes to Angelus' side.  
  
"What happen?" ask the emperor.  
  
"She's very forceful," says Angelus trying to act really hurt. His bleeding nose helps a bit. "And violent too. Master I wouldn't keep her." Angelus pulls the emperor's collar. The emperor becomes furious and gets up. He looks at his mistresses around him who scatter at the expression he shows.  
  
"I like them railed up," says the emperor. "It allows me to exercise more. I'll teach that little girl some manners." He runs after her. Angelus follows the emperor with his eyes as he runs down the hallway to find Buffy.   
  
The palace is big and has so many doors Buffy could not find the stairs. She turns around and sees that the emperor running after her. Terrified she enters the next room and closes the door. She heads to the window and finds out she is not on the second floor or third floor, but on the fourth floor. She sees that it's a long way down. There's no way to jump that. Buffy is trap like a rat.   
  
"Dame it," says Buffy to herself. "What am I going to do?" She looks around for some sort of weapons to defend herself with but nothing fits the profile. There were only curtains, bed sheets and pillows.  
  
Suddenly the door is being force open. Buffy looks towards the door with fear in her eyes. Then her eyes start to wander around the room. She takes a deep breath as the door breaks open and in comes the emperor.  
  
*****************  
  
Back in the other room from the window comes Xander to the rescue. He climbs up the window and sees an empty room. At first he thinks it's the wrong room again, but he sees one of her earrings on the pillow. He walks toward it and picks it up. Then he sees Angelus on the other side of the bed.  
  
"Where is she?" asks Xander pointing a tiny gun at Angelus.  
  
"She's in danger," says Angelus. "You must help her." Xander grows concern then puts his weapon away.  
  
About five rooms away Buffy is backing away from the emperor as he approaches her slowly. Buffy attempts to throw some pillows at him but it only made him laugh.  
  
"Look you don't want to do this," says Buffy. "This is very illegal. Okay, maybe not in this country. I mean you are probably a real nice man and all. It just won't work out. Not that I'm against the age difference thing, but it just isn't right." She pushes a table in between them and she lies against the window.  
  
"You're a woman I'm a man," says the emperor. "It's as natural as it can be. It will only hurt a little." Buffy's eyes shot open. She then closes her eyes. 


	7. 00 Xander Chapter 7

Chapter 7. 00 Xander gets an unexpected message as Dawn decides it is time to go on her first mission and prove to her dad that she's ready to be in the field. Next on 00 Xander.  
  
Unexpectedly, the window opens and someone pulls Buffy out of the cloches of the emperor. The emperor tries to reach for her but is too slow. They slide down another rope that takes them safely to the ground. Buffy turns to look at her rescuer and sees Xander.  
  
"Xander," says Buffy hugging him immediately. She also gives him a big kiss, which he could not resist to accept.   
  
"Xander we gotta go," says Oz as he watch the two kiss. Some of the emperor's guards are running after them. Buffy and Xander look back, run, and jump into the jeep.   
  
All of sudden the guards all fall to ground. Oz jumps to the driver seat and looks back to see a man with dark hair run over to them.   
  
"Angelus," says Buffy with smile as she touches his face. "You should come with us." Buffy turns to Xander.  
  
"No, go," says Angelus. "Get out of here. Be happy with your husband."  
  
"Husband?" says Xander looking at Buffy. Buffy gives him a smile snuggles up to him.  
  
"I owe you," says Buffy. "He helped me escape." Buffy gives Xander a puppy eye look.   
  
"Fine," says Xander. Oz laughs at him as Angelus jumps into the passenger seat.  
  
"You are such a softy," says Oz as he drives to the airport to fly to their previous destination, England.  
  
When they arrive at the airport they head into a jet. Oz enters first to start up the plane. Xander helps Buffy out of the jeep. He gives her a signal to go on and get on the plane.  
  
"Be good," says Buffy with smirk. She walks into the of the jet. Xander turns to Angelus.  
  
"It was really nice what you did for her," says Xander.   
  
"I couldn't live with myself if my master had his way with her," says Angelus. "You are one lucky guy." Xander looks at the plane and sees Buffy peeking from one of the windows.   
  
"Yeah," replies Xander. "I know." He gives a smile to her and she waves back to him.  
  
The two are about to get on the plane when Xander's phone rings. He picks up.  
  
"Hello," says Xander.   
  
"Xander where in Gods Earth are you?" ask Faith on the other line.  
  
"Calm down Faith," says Xander laughing. "I needed to make a pit stop."  
  
"Xander you weren't suppose to make any pit stops," says Faith. "We need you here. Don't tell me you lost the duchess."  
  
"No," says Xander. "I found her. She's alright."  
  
"What?" exclaims Faith. "What do mean you found her?"   
  
"Faith..." says Xander. "I think we're ...up...I can't...my ...the signal." He scratches on the phone to make a sound like static then he hangs up. He starts to laugh then turns around and sees a young man in front him.   
  
"Xander Harris," says the young man.  
  
"Yes," says Xander giving a serious expression.  
  
The young man tells him that his sister has been kidnap. He tells him she is in Florida. The captures are perhaps open to a trade off. He does not say who he is or who sent him.  
  
"Thanks for the message kid," says Xander. He runs to the plane. "Oz get this plane in the air on the double." Oz immediately closes the door and starts to drive through the runway for take off.  
  
"Xander who was that?" ask Buffy as he sits down.  
  
"Someone has kidnapped my sister," says Xander. "They want to make a trade off."  
  
"Of what?" says Buffy.  
  
"I don't know," says Xander. "He wouldn't say. I'm making a quick stop in England and then I'm heading to Florida. I've gotta save my sister."  
  
"We'll find her Xander," says Buffy hugging him.  
  
"I give anything for her," says Xander. "She practically raised Dawn. Dawn. She'll be devastated."  
  
"To tell you the truth the whole thing sounds strange," says Angelus. Buffy and Xander both raise an eyebrow. "A messenger in person for a trade off. It doesn't sound right."  
  
"We'll figure it out when we get to England," says Xander holding a tiny box in his hand.  
  
"What's that?" ask Buffy.   
  
"Camera," replies Xander with a smile.  
  
***************  
  
When they arrive in England they head for Buffy's parents palace. Everyone is there and ready to follow the orders of Mr. Harris. As they enter the palace, Buffy's parents rush over to her when they see her.   
  
"Are you alright," says Joyce. "Thank heavens your safe." She hugs her tightly.  
  
"Dad!" says Dawn running to him. He picks her up into his arms. "So what was it this time Samaria?"  
  
"Nope," replies Xander.  
  
"I'm so going to kill you," says Faith coming over to them.  
  
"Faith calm down," says Xander. "I'll bet you have high blood pressure." William comes over to greet Buffy and Xander.  
  
"So, how's your face," ask William.  
  
"How's yours," ask Xander. The two laugh.   
  
"Where were you?" ask Faith.  
  
"We went to pay a visit to the emperor," says Xander.   
  
"Xander made him mad," adds Buffy.  
  
"Why?" ask Faith.  
  
"Cause he was pissing me off," says Xander. "Kidnapping Buffy and all." Faith rolls her eyes at Xander and cracks her neck.  
  
"Okay, come meet the agents from here," says Faith. Xander follows her into a room.   
  
"She needs some TLC," says William.   
  
"You bet," says Dawn.   
  
Inside the room are the best of the best agents from the U.S. and England. They greet Xander as he enters the room.   
  
"Well, it's good to see you all," says Xander. "Hey James how's it going?"  
  
James Bond waves at him and nods his head.  
  
"It's very important that you all should be here," says Xander. He walks over to Faith. "And I know that you are all waiting for me to give some specific orders, but with my rank I'm leaving Faith here in charge. Good luck." Xander walks out of the room leaving Faith speechless.   
  
"Will you excuse me for just a minute," says Faith. "I have to kill Mr. Harris." She walks out of the room and catches up to Xander.  
  
"Xander!" Faith calls to him. Xander stops and turns around. "What are you trying to do here give me a heart attack?"  
  
"You are coming close to one," says Xander. "I can't handle this right now. I have other problems." Xander continues to walk away.  
  
"What another country to save?" says Faith sarcastically. Xander rolls his eyes and turns around. He walks up to Faith.  
  
"Someone has kidnapped Cordelia," says Xander.   
  
"Your sister," says Faith with a concern face.  
  
"Yes," says Xander. "They're keeping her in Florida somewhere."  
  
"I didn't know Xander," says Faith. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Where's Willow?" ask Xander.  
  
"She's on the second floor," says Faith. "Third door to your right." Xander heads there immediately. Faith nods her head and heads back to the where the other agents are.  
  
************  
  
No one notice Dawn coming into the corridor and over hearing every single word they said. She follows her dad and listens in on his conversation with Willow.  
  
Xander gives Willow his small camera and she takes a look at it. It obtains the conversation with the young man and Xander. Both Willow and Tara start to detect many things about the young man. One in particular is a ticket in the young mans pocket that pop out a little.  
  
"It's a ticket from Miami," says Willow. "I'll check the flight schedules."  
  
"Willow you're right," says Tara. "He's flying out there tonight."  
  
"Well, so am I," says Xander. "Anything else I should know about him?"  
  
"He's 18 and didn't go to college," says Willow. "Background check gives me that he's a smart kid. Had a 4.0 average in high school."  
  
"Kids," says Xander. "They just don't think. Dawny would never be like that."  
  
"She would never," says Buffy coming into the room. "Not with a father like you." Xander gives her a smile and she goes up to him.  
  
"Well, I'm going in under cover," says Xander.  
  
"I'm going with you," says Buffy. Xander sighs and turns to Buffy.  
  
"Don't you know the definition of DANGER?" says Xander.  
  
"Yes," says Buffy. "But it would be safer than here with all this invasion coming."  
  
"You got a point there," says Xander. Willow and Tara look at him. "You guys will be fine. Besides I want to see you in bathing suit." Xander looks at Buffy then walks out of the room with a smirk on his face. The three girls mouth wide-open just stare.  
  
*************  
  
Dawn grabs a couple things from her room and heads out. After hearing all the information about where her aunt could be, she decides to take matters into her own hands and takes a risk to save her aunt. Dawn grabs one of the pilots and persuades him to fly her to Miami, Florida.  
  
Xander and Buffy quickly sneak out of the palace so no one would notice. Oz is waiting for them outside to drive them to the airport and back to the jet.  
  
"Miami, Florida," says Oz as they arrive at the airport. "I like it." They jump on and take off just as the sun goes down.   
  
When they arrive in Miami the sun has not risen. Oz has everything set for them and they ride into town.  
  
Back in England Faith yawns and is looking for Dawn. She begins to ask everyone but no one seems to know where she is. She begins to worry and starts to stress out. Then she faints and is caught by William who happens to be at her side. 


	8. 00 Xander Chapter 8

Chapter 8 00 Xander. Sorry for the delay. Here is the next chapter. So Dawny is totally in trouble as Buffy and Xander head to Florida to find Cordelia, and Xander's sister. All this and more on 00 Xander.  
  
The sun is shining and two very attractive tourist are walking down the beach. It's a beautiful blonde wearing a one piece bathing suit. The man is in a tropical shirt and matching pants. They are both wearing black sunglasses and seem to be taking in their surroundings.  
  
"Where to?" ask Buffy to Xander who holding a small device. It's a tracking device that will track another device in Cordelia's purse. That's how they are tracking her. Xander remembers that he did put tracking devices inside all of her purses just in case anything like this happens. He never knew it would happen.  
  
The two tourist head to a big office building by the beach. They enter the building and are immediately stop by a security guard.  
  
"Sir is there a bathroom around here?" ask Xander holding Buffy close. She begins to move back and forth. The guard looks at her.  
  
"You can't be here," says the guard trying to push them out of the building.  
  
"I really need to go," whines Buffy.  
  
"Sire please just let us use your bathroom. That's all." The guard looks at the clock on the wall. "Five minutes."  
  
"Thank you so much," says Buffy as she follows the guard who leads her to the bathroom.  
  
"I'll wait outside honey," says Xander as he quickly goes up the stairs without the cameras catching a glimpse of him. Xander walks through the corridors up stairs and follows his detector that leads him to the second door to his right. He opens it and finds Cordelia tied up in the room with her mouth taped.   
  
She mumbles something as Xander enters the room to untie her. He takes the tape from her mouth and she hugs him.  
  
"Oh my God," says Cordelia. "I was so scared."  
  
"It's okay," says Xander comforting his sister. "You'll be alright." He releases her and smiles at her. Then he grabs her hand and they head out of the room.  
  
From another room someone watched Xander and Cordelia escape. The person stayed still without doing anything to stop them.  
  
**************  
  
Meanwhile in the ladies, the security waits for Buffy in the bathroom. *Gee no privacy much.* Buffy looks at her watch then flushes the toilet. She comes out of the stall and washes her hands.   
  
"Could you hand me a paper towel." Buffy looks at the guard who is running out of patience with her. The guard hands her a paper towel. She smiles at him.  
  
"Come on this is not beauty parlor." The guard pulls her out of the bathroom just as Xander and Cordelia exit. The guard only saw the door shut.  
  
"Thank you so much sire." Buffy gives him a smile and heads out the door.  
  
Outside she meets up with Xander and Cordelia. She walks up to them.  
  
"That was easy." Buffy flips her hair.  
  
"Yeah, too easy." Xander is unsure of the rescue. There was only one guard.   
  
They all head to the jet. Oz opens the door and runs out to Xander with a cell phone.  
  
"We have a problem." Oz hands Xander the phone.  
  
"I knew it!" Xander grabs the phone. "Hello." On the other line is Tara.  
  
"Xander someone is missing." Tara begins to pace back and forth. "I think you should sit down."  
  
"Dawn." Xander turns to Buffy and Cordelia who are anxious to know what the news is about. "What happen?"  
  
"She went to try to save your sister." Tara is looking at Willow who turns to William. William is patting a wet towel over Faith's head. (Remember she got stressed out and fainted.)  
  
"She's here," says Xander. Tara explains that Dawn took a rookie pilot (Very risk.) and bought him to take her to Florida. The guy returned but without Dawn. "What did he say?"  
  
"He said that Dawn told him to leave if she didn't return in two hours." Tara pulls the phone away from her ear as Xander over reacts.  
  
"What! Why did she do that for?" Xander is furious at what Dawn has done. Buffy and Cordelia look at each other. Xander begins to breath hard then closes his eyes. "Did she take a device of some sort?"  
  
"Yes, Willow said she took your cell phone," says Tara.   
  
"I was wondering where it was," says Xander. "Where is she?"  
  
Tara tells him that Dawny is back in the office building where they just came from. Xander takes a deep breath and nods his head. When he hangs up he turns to Buffy and Cordelia.  
  
"Xander don't be upset with her," says Cordelia.  
  
"Yeah, she was only trying to help," says Buffy.  
  
"Help," says Xander as he starts to laugh. "She's trying to get herself killed. I wish Alex was here. If she was here I wouldn't be raising Dawn in a secret head quarters. She would be at home doing her homework and worrying about boys and what she is going to wear tomorrow." Xander sighs and gives the cell phone to Oz. Everyone stays quiet for a while.  
  
"Xander I think Alex would be proud of the way you've raised Dawn," says Cordelia. "She's smart, strong...She's a great kid. She looks up to you and you're the best person to look up to." Xander gets a little teary but holds it in. (He's man for goodness sake.)  
  
"Alright," says Xander. "Lets go save Dawn." Xander heads back to the building with Oz following him. The girls decide to accompany him too.  
  
*************  
  
He pushes the door open and catches the guard by surprise by hitting him over the head. Oz looks back to the girls as the girls go over the guard laying on the floor. Xander heads up the stairs with his tracking device tracking Dawn and his cell phone.   
  
"In here," says Xander as he opens the door in front of him. He sees Dawn on the bed tie up and her mouth is covered with a bandana. He quickly goes to her to release her, but suddenly feels something on his head. It's a gun pointed at his head. Xander stops and raises his head.  
  
"Don't shoot," says Xander as he raises his head up to see the young man that in formed him about the his sister's kidnapping. Buffy and Cordelia stop at the door and held their breaths. Oz quickly takes his little gun out and aims it at the young man. The young man switches the gun and points it at Dawn. He then grabs Dawn from the bed. She begins to squirm. Xander backs up.  
  
"Put your gun down," says the man. Xander nods his head to Oz and Oz puts the gun down. "Now we'll make a deal. My boss needs a young girl. Her." The young man points at Buffy. Xander looks at her.  
  
"No..." says Xander. The young man holds Dawn closer and pushes the gun into her back.   
  
"It's her or her," says the young man. Xander takes a deep breath and looks at Buffy.  
  
"Okay," says Buffy walking over to the young man. "Now let her go." Buffy touches the gun and pulls it away from Dawn. The young man does not flinch and does what Buffy tells him. He then pulls out a knife and cuts the ropes that ties Dawns hands. Buffy removes the tape from her mouth slowly.   
  
"Buffy don't," says Dawn. Buffy pushes her gently to Xander who hugs her immediately. The young man grabs Buffy by her arm.  
  
"Now everyone out," says the young man.  
  
Cordelia, Oz and Dawn head out. Xander stops at the door way. Dawn waits for himat the door as some guards grab Oz and Cordelia.   
  
"Who's your boss?" ask Xander in a stern voice. The young smiled an wicked smile. Xander recognizes that smile. He has seen it before. A similar smile from one of his many foes.   
  
"The emperor," replies the young man. Buffy's eyes widen and she faints.   
  
Suddenly from behind Xander enters the emperor. He gives Xander a smile and bops him over the head.  
  
"Dad!" screams Dawn who sees the whole event. A guard grabs her and takes her away. 


	9. 00 Xander Chapter 9

Chapter 9 00 Xander. Will Xander be able to save Buffy and keep her away from that evil emperor? Find out next on 00 Xander. Hey, guys Alex is Dawn's mom. I didn't mention that she was British, so now you know. She's just a character I made up. My creation Joss! Enjoy the story. Oh, and anybody from the cast of Buffy or Angel who reads my incredible tales, (I'm so modest) let me know what cast you are from. That is if you like. Thanks for reading my fics. Oh by the way the emperor is the master. Imagine that.  
  
Buffy is lying on the bed and as she wakes up she sees the emperor in the bathroom doing his business. She breaths deep and begins to slide off the bed and towards the door. Just as she is about to exit the young man, Connor, grabs her by the arm.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" he says as he pushes her back inside and closes the door. Buffy sneers at him and backs away from him. She then crashes into the emperor. The emperor scares her and she falls onto the bed. Connor immediately walks out and closes the door behind him.  
  
"Are you ready to play!" The emperor walks over to the bed and begins to unzip his pants. Buffy covers her eyes. (Oh no I'm blind!)  
  
Meanwhile, the others wake up in a room. Everything seems fuzzy to them.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" ask Xander.   
  
"Yeah," replies Cordelia. She scratches her head. Xander gets up and helps his sister up.  
  
"Oh no, Buffy!" says Xander remembering what had happen. He runs over to the door but is unable to open it. "We need to get out of here and save Buffy. If that emperor lays a hand on her I'll..."  
  
"Xander!" says Cordelia as she helps Dawn up. "Threats aren't going to help with getting us out of here."  
  
"Yeah Xander we need get out first then figure a plan to get Buffy out," says Oz. Xander nods at Oz but is still impatient. The emperor wants to get physical with Buffy. Xander has to get to her before it happens.  
  
"We could try the window," suggest Dawn looking at the window. Oz heads over to the window. It doesn't open, but Cordelia grabs a coat hanger and hits the window with it. The broken glass makes a loud sound that attracts the guards.   
  
"Out the window," says Xander to Cordelia and Dawn. They quickly jump out the window and climb down a tree. Xander and Oz are holding the door so the guards would not enter. "Go Oz. I'll hold it."  
  
"You sure?" ask Oz. Xander nods his head. Oz heads to the window and jumps out. Then the door smashes open. Xander pushes himself away from the door then trips over the coat hanger. He picks himself up from the ground and grabs the coat hanger to protect himself.  
  
************  
  
Meanwhile outside, the others jump off the tree and look up to the window waiting for Xander to exit out of it. Dawn and Cordelia look at Oz.  
  
"What? He was right behind me." Oz looks up to the window.   
  
"Dad!" Dawn screams and tries to climb up the tree to the window. Cordelia and Oz try to stop her.  
  
Back in the room Xander fights off the guards and gets through the door. One of the guards carried a gun and Xander took it from him. He immediately runs to the room where Buffy is. Xander breaks the door open and aims the gun directly at the emperor. The emperor is in shock and drops his pants accidentally revealing his under pants, with smiley faces on them. Buffy opens her eyes and sees Xander holding a gun. Then she looks at the emperor with his pants down and everything. She quickly covers her eyes once again.  
  
"Buffy, get up." Xander holds the gun in one hand and motions to Buffy to walk to him. Xander begins to back away from the room.  
  
"It's not fair!" the emperor pouts like a little kid. "You are Mr. James Bond all smooth and getting all the girls to drool over you and I get none of that."  
  
"Hey, Bond wishes he was as good as and as handsome as me," says Xander. Buffy looks at him then back at the pathetic excuse for an emperor.  
  
"For goodness sake I'm an emperor. I'm supposed to be loved by all my women. Except I buy them and I can't even get one to give me an heir. A boy is all I ask."  
  
"There's always adoption," suggest Xander.  
  
"No but it's not the same," says the emperor.  
  
"Um," Buffy walks from behind Xander then she puts her hand over her eyes. "Could you pull your pants up?" The emperor nods his head and pulls his pant back up.  
  
"Listen maybe we can come up with an agreement." Xander looks at Buffy his eyes bulging out. Buffy looks back at him.  
  
"Buffy he tired to have his way with you," says Xander. "Why would you want to make an agreement with him?"  
  
"Because this all started with some silly mistake that someone did a long time ago." Xander and the emperor look at Buffy. "The emperor wants a mate, so we help him find one."  
  
"Buffy where are we going find a girl desperate enough..." Xander begins to think and has someone in mind. "I think I know who."   
  
"Um honey," says Buffy.   
  
"Yeah," says Xander with the gun in his hand.  
  
"Could you put the gun down?" Xander looks at the gun, which is pointed at the emperor.  
  
"Oh yeah," says Xander. Buffy takes the gun and puts it on the dresser. "Sorry."  
  
"It's understandable. Now who's this girl you got in mind? Is she pretty like your girl here?" Buffy smiles then looks at Xander.  
  
***********  
  
Willow gets a call from Xander to send a plane down with a particular agent. She is surprised that he asked for this agent to go, but Willow did as she was told. He also told them that Dawn is alright and safe.  
  
After a couple of hours later the special agent had arrived. Everyone was in the building of the emperor. They all waited for the special agent to enter the doors.  
  
She is a blonde with her hair tied in a ponytail and wearing a light purple sundress. It was perfect attire for the weather of Florida. Her heels click on the ground loudly, which were black platform shoes.  
  
She headed up the stairs to meet everyone. They were all waiting for her in the emperors' office.   
  
The emperor was simply delighted to see this special agent that Xander had requested to fly to Florida. She is one of the agents with very interesting assignments which matches well with her interesting personality.  
  
"Xander who is this agent?" ask Buffy. Xander turns to Buffy and gives a smile.  
  
"Oh, and Dawn," says Xander turning to her. Dawn looks at her dad. "You're grounded." Dawn puts a pout and looks down.  
  
"Don't worry Dawn," says Buffy putting her hand around her. "Your dad understands you did this for a good reason." Dawn smiles. "I'll help you lower your penitence."  
  
The office doors open and in comes the blonde. The emperor looks at the girl from the bottom and up. His mouth opened in disbelief that this girl was the girl that they had promise him.  
  
"Xander," says the girl. Xander walks up to the girl and whispers something into her ear. She nods her head and looks at the emperor. Then she whispers something into his ear.  
  
"Okay, she's all yours," says Xander as he walks back to Buffy's side.  
  
The young girl walks up to the emperor. She gives a smile and looks down at his hands and feet.  
  
"Do you have any whipped cream?" 


	10. 00 Xander Chapter 10

00 Xander Chapter 10. Resolution. The case is solved and a reunion occurs. Enjoy my final chapter of 00 Xander. I wish Nicholas Brendon could read this. Maybe even Joss. I wouldn't mind anybody else from the cast too. Thanks for reading. Bye!  
  
"It's time to go home," says Xander as they walk out of the building.   
  
"Ah, just when we were having so much fun," says Dawn. Xander gives her a look. "I was just kidding." Dawn rolls her eyes at Xander.  
  
"Xander you gotta lighten up," says Cordelia. Oz heads to the car, it was a van, that they had rented, and goes to open the door for Cordelia. She gets into the van.   
  
As Dawn is getting on the van, she stops and looks at the young man who had grabbed her when she tried to save her aunt Cordelia.   
  
"What's your name?" ask Dawn. The young man looks at the Dawn.   
  
"Connor," he replies. Dawn looks at Xander and gives him a look.  
  
"What?" ask Xander. He looks at Connor. "Oh, um. Connor."  
  
Connor looks at Xander as Xander walks up to him.   
  
"Would you like to work for an American agency?" Connor's eyes widen and he gives a smile.  
  
"Really! Thank you sir," says Connor. Xander pats Connor on the back and leads him to the van.   
  
"Oh Xander, that's really sweet," says Buffy who is sitting in the passenger seat. Xander turns to look at Buffy and walks over to her.  
  
"Well I try," says Xander. "The kid needed to get a better job."  
  
Connor joins Dawn in the van and sits next to her. Xander coughs a little and Connor slides away from Dawn just a little. When Xander got in the van next to Buffy in the front seat, Dawn slides toward Connor and grabs his hand. Connor looks at her hand and smiles at her. Dawn smiles back.  
  
They arrive at the airport and enter the plane. Oz opens the door and helps Cordelia up the steps. Buffy and Xander stop before the door. Dawn and Connor pass them holding hands. Xander notices that and is about to say something but is stop by Buffy.  
  
"That boy is..."  
  
"Xander relax," says Buffy. "He's only holding her hand. You gotta deal with it. Dawn's growing up."  
  
"I had plans. Good plans. Maybe sending her to a convent," says Xander thinking that's not a bad idea.  
  
"You can't do that," says Buffy. "Besides if you do, she'll only rebel and hate you for it for the rest of your life. You don't want that, do you?"  
  
"I guess I don't," says Xander as he looks at the sunset in the distance. "Alex wanted her to make her own choices. To be strong and stubborn." Buffy and Xander laugh.  
  
"I'm sure she's everything she had wanted Dawn to be."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"I know." Buffy gives him a smile and kisses him on lips softly. "Come on. Let's go home."  
  
*********  
  
They all headed back to England where everyone waited for the war to begin. None of them knew that it had been canceled.  
  
As they arrive at Buffy's home Buffy's parent's welcomed her with hugs and kisses. William smiles at his sister and gives her a hug. He is standing next to a more relaxed Faith. She looks at Dawn when she enters.  
  
"Faith, don't get mad," says Dawn. "I love you." Dawn gives her a big smile. Faith nods her head and laughs.  
  
"Come on kid I could never be mad at you," says Faith. She puts her arm around Dawn and gives her a hug. "You are your father's daughter. I have to deal with that. The both of you unfortunately." Faith gives her a smile and leans in against William.  
  
"Thanks," says Dawn. She grabs Connor's hand. They both look down at their hands then look at each other. She gives him a smile.  
  
Angel enters the room and sees everyone. He then sees a particular person that he hasn't seen in a long time. Angel begins to walk over to him and grabs him.  
  
"Connor!" says Angel looking at the boy like if he's seen a ghost. "It's you. It's really you." Connor looks back at the man who has grabbed him.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm your dad," replies Angel. He puts his hand on his face.  
  
"My dad. You're my dad." Connor's eyes begin to get a bit teary. Angel nods his head. Then they hug. (Ah, Full House moment!).  
  
From a distance Buffy and Xander see the whole scene. Buffy lays her head on his shoulder.  
  
"What are the odds that the two people we bring back are father and son," says Xander.  
  
"That's so cute," says Buffy. "A reunion."  
  
"Xander," calls Willow as she walks over to him and Buffy.  
  
"Hey, Will. What's up?" says Xander giving her a smile.  
  
"Even with the big expense on plane travel you still ended up with a somewhat happy ending." says Willow holding the bill of the plane flights.   
  
"You set a record," says Tara.  
  
"Really," says Xander surprised of the type of record he broke.  
  
"Yes, for the most airplane trips ever on one case," says Willow.  
  
"Plus you didn't break any equipment," says Tara. "That's a good thing."  
  
"Yeah, I didn't," says Xander with a big smile. "Aren't you proud of me?"  
  
Willow and Tara look at each other then look at Xander. He gives them a grin and hugs them both at the same time.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Bond left you something before he had to leave on a mission," says Tara.  
  
"What is it?" ask Xander.  
  
"It's a communicating device that blocks any other signal to reach it," says Willow. "So no state of the art spy equipment can track this babe."  
  
"He, cool." Xander picks up the device, which looks like a flip phone.  
  
"Oh, dad can I see?" ask Dawn staring at the device.   
  
"No Dawn you'll break it," says Xander. "How do you turn this thing on?"  
  
"There this..."  
  
"Ouch!" Something that protruded from the device pinches Xander.  
  
"Xander!" The device falls from Xander's hand and onto the floor. Smash!  
  
"Oh, no." Xander bents down to retrieve the broken device.  
  
"Yeah I'll break it," says Dawn. Xander glares at his daughter.   
  
"You lost it." says Tara.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The record for not breaking a device in one mission," replies Tara with a smile.  
  
"Oh well, you win some you lose some." Xander grabs the pieces of the device and hands it to Willow. "See if you could fix it." Tara pulls out a plastic bag from her pocket and Willow puts the pieces in it.  
  
*******  
  
"Alright, Xander how long are we staying here?" ask Cordelia.  
  
"Um, not sure. Why?"  
  
"Well, I like to do a little shopping. You know while I'm here and...Oh my..." Cordelia walks away from Xander. Xander turns around and sees Cordelia walk over to Angel.  
  
Angel is talking to Connor. They both look forward and see Cordelia headed straight toward them.   
  
"She's hot," says Connor.  
  
"She's mine!" says Angel. Connor laughs and walks over to where Dawn was.  
  
"Hello scrumptious," says Cordelia then realizing she just said that out a loud. "I mean. Um. Hi." She reveals a big smile.  
  
"Hi," says Angel. "You must be Xander's sister. I'm Angel."  
  
"Cordelia." She smiles. "He didn't say anything about me. Did he?"  
  
"No," replies Angel. "He didn't."  
  
"Good. Um," says Cordelia for the first time she is speechless. "I can't seem to find the words...I'm really better at conversations then this. I..." Angel puts his fingers on her lips.  
  
"Then stop talking," says Angel with a smile. He leans in and kisses Cordelia. She backs away and looks at him.  
  
"Oh, what the hell," says Cordelia as she grabs Angel and kisses him back.  
  
"That's so cute. Angel and Cordelia," says Buffy. She looks around and catches a glimpse at Faith and William kissing in a far off corner. "And my brother and Faith."  
  
"Really," says Xander checking it out. "Maybe that's all she needed. I could have done that for her."  
  
"Xander," says Buffy slapping him on the arm.   
  
"Just kiddin'" says Xander as he grabs Buffy and kisses her passionately on the lips. Then they were disturbed by a cough.  
  
"So when is our next mission?" ask Dawn with a smile. 


End file.
